Drowning In Her Loneliness
by FictionChic
Summary: Mawata still feels lonely even four months after the great battle with Fenril. No one even tried to understand... (I'm honestly not sure where this story is going...I'm just writing. Hopefully, it'll be a good one.)


This may be triggering. So, please don't read it if you think you'll be negatively affected by my FanFiction. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys! Tbh, I don't really know where this story is going. I'm just kind of writing it. There's really not a main subject to this story.

Thanks,

FictionChic

* * *

Mawata spit into the porcelain toilet bowl one last time, before flushing. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with the tap. Once she was finished, she took out the glass scale and shakily stepped on it: **117.2 **

Her whole body shaking, she stepped of the scale, put it away, and glanced at herself in the mirror: her eyes were blood shot and had bags under them, her cheeks were slightly swollen, she just looked exhausted. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Mawataaaa," came Himeno's loud voice, as she knocked on the door, "The Leafé knights are here. We're going out for dessert!"

More tears came to Mawata's eyes, but she wiped them away and cleared her throat, "Coming." she pushed open the door and smiled at her sister, "Let's go!"

The two walked down the stairs together and smiled when they saw the Leafé knights. It had been 4 months since the Fenrir disaster. The town had been rebuilt, along with new friendships, and people had already forgotten what had happened that fateful day. Sasame and Takako had gotten engaged, Hayate and Himeno were currently dating, Mayune had rebuilt the connection with her sisters, and Mawata, had grown extremely close with Goh, Kei, and the children, yet she still felt lonely.

"We're ready!" Himeno announced happily, hopping down the last two steps.

"Where's Mawata?" Takako asked, noticing that the usually quiet girl wasn't with the tulip-headed Prétear.

"Huh? She's right-" Himeno looked around, "She was right behind me..."

"She disappeared..." Shin commented innocently.

"Oh, Himeno," Natsue called, walking into the room, "Are you going out?"

Himeno nodded, a slight frown gracing her face, "Yes, but, Mawata was supposed to come with us."

"Just go on ahead," Natsue waved them off towards the door, "You know how your sister can be.

"Oh," Himeno lowered her head, sad that her sister wouldn't be joining them, "Alright then. I'll see you later."

* * *

Mawata watched from her bedroom window as the large group made their way down the sidewalk. She clutched her curtain tighter and narrowed her eyes. What did they have to be so happy about?

Her breath caught in her throat when sea green eyes met brownish gold. Those brownish gold eyes belonged to none other than the knight of light Kei. Quickly, Mawata closed the curtain and turned away from the window.

She jumped when there was a knock at her door, "Miss Mawata, miss Mawata?"

Mawata sighed and rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache, "Yes, Tanaka?"

"Your parents would like me to inform you that they're leaving fo-

Forgetting a headache for a moment, Mawata rushed forward and threw open her door, "Leaving? Who is leaving?"

Tanaka cowered in fear at the teenager's demanding tone. The balding man took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Y-your m-mother and f-father. Mrs. Awayuki is leaving for a business trip and has requested that her husband go with her. They'll be gone all summer."

Mawata bit her lip and walked past Tanaka. Walking down the large hallway, she forced a smile to each maid and servant that bowed as she passed. Once coming to her destination, she brought up and hand and knocked on the door, "Mother? Father?"

"Come in Mawata!"

Mawata opened the door to her parents bedroom and walked over to sit on the large bed. She watched silently as her parents packed their large suitcases quickly, "What are you doing?"

Karou got on all fours to check under the bed for something, "Natsue, have you seen my laptop charger?"

Natsue fixed her lipstick in the mirror, "In the top drawer in the studio dear," she turned to fix her gaze on Mawata, "Your father and I are going on a very important business trip for the summer. Hopefully, we can relax as well. We'll be back 3 days before school starts. Plenty of time to go back-to-school shopping."

Mawata fisted her skirt and voiced her next question, afraid of the answer, "W-what about Mayune, Himeno, and I? You're letting us stay here alone?"

"Ah, don't fret," Natsue clapped her hands together happily, "The Leafé knights and Takako agreed to stay here for the _whole _summer! Isn't that wonderful? Such sweet people..."

"Oh," Mawata narrowed her eyes angrily, "When are you leaving?"

"Right after your sisters get back. I don't think they'll be out too late. Karou can you hand me that shirt?" Natsue pointed to the white blouse.

"Oh," Mawata stood up from her place on the bed and dusted imaginary dust from her skirt, "I have a headache. I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight Mawata," Karou called after her, "We love you! We'll wake you up before we go."

"Okay, love you too," Mawata called back, already halfway down the hallway.

Once reaching her room and shutting the door, the quiet girl leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She placed her head between her knees. She was gonna be even more alone than she already was with her parents gone. She had tried hanging out with Mayune, but all she wanted to do was shop, and Himeno was always with the Leafé knights...she didn't feel comfortable around them, but now - she had to spend her entire summer with them.

A single tear slid down Mawata's cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. Even after the great battle with Takako, she still continued to fall apart inside.

But no one noticed.


End file.
